The Bet
by The-Oddish
Summary: The X-Women all fancy Logan--so gets to him first??? There's a bet riding on it...
1. Chapter One NARRATOR

This fanfiction plot was invented entirely by Evilerk73, and the characters were invented by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and probably some other people. And so, all that belongs to me is...  
  
Nothing. Except I'm going to write up the story. For Evilerk, because he rules, and the plot rules too. So here it is.  
  
The Bet  
  
  
  
Introduction Chapter  
  
Jean Grey was sat on the sofa, watching TV, happy with her thoughts of Scott, and of Logan, knowing that both of them would be loyal to her and her only, but that she could have both of them.  
  
Ororo Munroe was sat next to her, watching some trashy soap about a woman (once a man) arguing with her husband about who was allowed to wear her underwear. Meanwhile, the woman's friend Betty's house was burning to the ground as she was rushed to the hospital to have a baby she didn't know about until yesterday and had absolutely no idea who had fathered it. Ororo wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy trying to conjure up an image in her mind of Logan with his shirt off (which she had seen often enough, she just hadn't managed to have a camera ready at the right moment).  
  
Marie D'Ancanto, known to just about everyone as Rogue, was curled up in the armchair nearby with a book she wasn't reading. Instead, she was gazing at the Polaroid photo of Logan she'd been using as a bookmark.  
  
Jubilation Lee, generally known as Jubilee or just Jubes was just lazing in the armchair opposite. She too had images of Logan dancing through her head. Well, not exactly dancing. Logan's not really a dancing type. But whatever he was doing in her head, Jubilee was enjoying it.  
  
Jean gave a sigh. Ororo looked away from the row between Dave and his boyfriend Matt on the TV screen to glance over at her. Well, in actual fact she just switched off the image of Logan in her mind.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, just..." Jean didn't fancy repeating her thoughts to anyone. Much as she had only good intentions in being engaged to Scott and messing with Logan at the same time (not to mention a few others), someone might take it the wrong way, and think of her as a selfish two-timing slut. "I'm just happy," she said.  
  
Ororo really needed to get some information out of Jean and there was only one, untactful way of getting it. "How's Logan?" she asked.  
  
Jean understood what she was getting at straight away. After all, she'd only seen Logan at breakfast that morning. "He's fine," Jean smiled. "In fact, he's absolutely great."  
  
Jubilee' and Rogue's ears had perked up and they were listening intently, despite Rogue pretending to be interested in her book and Jubes in her personal CD player.  
  
"Really?" Ororo pretended to look pleased, but was distinctly unimpressed by Logan's obvious poor taste in women.  
  
Jubilee placed an even more untactful question out. "How far have you got with him then?"  
  
Jean's cheeks reddened slightly but she didn't answer.  
  
"What's he lahke then?" Rogue asked in her southern accent, clearly jealous.  
  
Jean shrugged and said, "We never went that far."  
  
Jubilee showed clear signs of relief.  
  
Then she added, "Yet."  
  
"You've already got Scott," Ororo said obviously. "Don't be a man hog, Jean."  
  
"I'm not!" Jean argued childishly. Everyone in the mansion (apart from Logan and Scott, who were blind to it) knew what was going on with Jean and Scott and Logan, so it was pointless to deny it, but she did anyway.  
  
"Betcha I could get there with him before either of ya," Jubilee put in to stop the argument.  
  
"After me," Rogue inputted.  
  
"We going to have an official bet on this, then?" Jean asked confidently.  
  
"I'm on for it," Ororo agreed. Jean stood up and put her hand out in front of her and Ororo put hers on top. Jubilee was quick to do the same, followed by Rogue. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? Ah'll work out a way," Rogue promised. "The professor could fahx somethan' up."  
  
Jubilee sniggered at the idea of asking Xavier for something for Logan so Rogue could sleep with him.  
  
"How much are we betting on then?" Jean asked, sitting back down again.  
  
"Ten dollars each," Jubilee suggested.  
  
"Twenty," offered Ororo.  
  
"Fahfty," Rogue chimed in.  
  
"Fifty," Jean agreed. "And an extra ten dollars every week until someone wins."  
  
The other three agreed.  
  
"Any rules?" Jean asked.  
  
"No," said Ororo with a mad 'Sabotage them all' glint in her eye. 


	2. Chapter Two LOGAN

Congrats to Lucky439 on being my first reviewer on this fic. And probably my only one.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Unknown to all of them, I'd been listening to them. When you have my hearing, sometimes you can't help hearing things and this sounded like something that I wanted to hear. A bet? On me? It sounded VERY interesting. And I was up for it. After all, two can play at that game. Or five, in this case.  
  
If they were making plans (and going by the fact that Jubes was following me around with a notebook and camera, I assumed they were), then I was going to have to make plans too.  
  
Rule Number One (absolute and must not ever be broken): don't let them know you're on to them.  
  
Rule Number Two: play along with it for as long as possible.  
  
And so, with that in mind, I was ready to get started. Just a shame the women were so intent on planning their plans and doing it all properly. And cheating.  
  
I didn't even mean to catch Ororo cheating, but I found her getting John to set fire to Jubilee's notebook. And she wasn't even bothered that I caught her. I was tempted to ask her about it, but then I mentally referred to Rule Number One. So I said casually, "Nice day for a bonfire then, Ororo?"  
  
She nodded. I think I was wrong but she might have had Jubes's camera in there too.  
  
Jean was still busy planning. She was sat at a desk, writing out a long plan. Now, I wasn't being nosy or anything but I did catch the words "itching powder" on there, along with "constipation" (oh, shoot) and "flood bedroom". Why are women such dirty rotten cheats? Why could they not play fair?  
  
I would have expected better of Rogue. But no. She was at it too. She'd stolen a large and extensive photo collection from Jubilee's sock drawer and was busy studying them while drawing out diagrams of plans. Why oh why were the words "Muller Light" circled in thick red marker pen in the middle?  
  
And as for Jubilee??? She was baking. No kidding. She was down in the kitchen baking a cake for me. What that would achieve, I don't know. I was dying to tip her off, you know, say, "Rogue's been through your sock drawer," but she might realise I know what's going on. And that would be cheating on my part. I don't want to show favouritism. 


	3. Chapter three ORORO

ORORO  
  
We said there'd be no rules, so there was nothing wrong with me burning Jubilee's spying notebook.  
  
Or her camera.  
  
I did have a quick check before I got John to burn it, but there was nothing very interesting to note down in it. Mostly there were references to his butt. And a little sketch of it. Oh, and a scribble that claimed "Logan showers every morning at nine thirty." That WAS information I could use.  
  
I had to be ahead of the others. And I'd got it into their heads that sabotage was the only way. So they were so intent on THAT they had forgotten the whole point was not only to stop the others, but to actually win. So I'd get started.  
  
I didn't know where to begin.  
  
When I walked past Logan in the corridor, I said, "Hi Logan," in what I hoped was a flirtagious way. Was it me, or was he trying not to laugh? How could he know what we were doing though? No one knew except me, Jean, Jubilee and Rogue.  
  
I had to do it. I fiddled with the clock so the Jubilee's cake got burnt to cinders. It was totally ruined. Why she wanted to make a cake I still don't know, I'm not sure he even likes cake.  
  
Okay, so I'd stopped Jubilee. She was so far behind she might as well give up. Jean had a huge head start, so I had to stop her. And quickly. Perhaps I could get to her through guilt? I had to be careful, since no one else was supposed to know about our bet, but I could easily drop a hint to Scott...  
  
Jean, smart as she is supposed to be, had been stupid enough to leave her plans on her desk. They were just heaps and heaps of diagrams and notes, and I didn't understand any of them. They were no good, they wouldn't leave anything to incriminate her. Then... "Ah ha!" I said out loud. The last sheet on the pile (her first one) had "Plans to get Logan" written in her distinctive sharp handwriting. Underneath was a few things she planned to do. Stupid things. That would do. I left the piece of paper just where Scott would find it before she would--in his sock drawer.  
  
If they don't want people in their room, then they should lock the door.  
  
I decided not to worry about Rogue. She couldn't win, not with her power. Now for my plan.  
  
The problem was, I didn't really have a plan. Luckily, my opportunity came when I was hanging some washing out. They always make that my job so that it doesn't rain before it's dry. I was just standing there, pegging Bobby's underpants onto the line, when Logan appeared.  
  
"Hi Ororo," he said, causally, just standing there. In tight pants. Stay calm, I told myself. If you pass out you will most definitely lose.  
  
"Uh, hi Logan," I replied. I pulled a loose strand of hair off my face.  
  
"No more bonfires then?" he asked.  
  
I blushed slightly. "No." I was annoyed at my lame answer, and the fact that I couldn't think of anything to say next. I had to think of the $150 I would get when I won. And Logan. I wasn't only thinking of the money. That was merely an... additional bonus. 


End file.
